


Like a fallen star (You crashed into my heart)

by PurpleSpaceCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Romelle is pining for Keith, a bit of angst, angst with happy ending, going through season 7 from Romelle's Pov, pining romelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSpaceCat/pseuds/PurpleSpaceCat
Summary: It could perhaps, maybe, possibly be that Romelle is missing Keith's company.It's been several movements since they began their journey to Earth and while Romelle has loved the time spent with Allura and Coran and found exploring the works of the Lions to be lots of fun, she can't help but wish to travel with Keith again like when they left for the castle.It's not that traveling with the other paladins is boring or anything. Lance is rather amusing to tease, Hunk is a real sweetheart and Pidge has so many fun games to play!Still... Keith makes her feel...safe. More comfortable.





	Like a fallen star (You crashed into my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> I've (finally!) written something for our cute duo komelle!  
> Seriously, this pairing doesn't get enough love!
> 
> It's going through what happens in season 7 of Voltron, but from Romelle's point of view and what she feels during this time, plus a little extra at the end.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

It could perhaps, maybe, possibly be that Romelle is missing Keith's company. 

It's been several movements since they began their journey to Earth and while Romelle has loved the time spent with Allura and Coran and found exploring the works of the Lions to be lots of fun, she can't help but wish to travel with Keith again like when they left the for the castle.  
It's not that traveling with the other paladins is boring or anything. Lance is rather amusing to tease, Hunk is a real sweetheart and Pidge has so many fun games to play! Still... Keith makes her feel...safe. More comfortable. 

Back when she first met him and Krolia, Romelle had been so scared. She was terrified that she had been caught knowing about Lotor's deeds or that other Galra had somehow found the colony. After finally having calmed down when the two of them made no move to get closer and Keith raised his hands in a peaceful gesture, Romelle let them explain where they came from. She had then taked the chance to tell them about what she knew, about what had happened to her brother and probably the other Alteans when they got picked to leave. Keith had listened to her story and decided to help her, even though they didn't know each other at all. He brought her out into the universe and Romelle could still remember how her heartbeat sped up while flying across the stars for the first time. She had never felt such wonder before in her life and she would probably have enjoyed it a lot more if not for the serious situation.

They had found her friends, drained of quintessence in that facility and Romelle's heart broke anew when seeing that, even though she knew she should have expected the worst already. She had wanted to cry. To scream and punch and to just fall apart, but the hand on her shoulder kept her from doing any of that. It had grounded her enough to keep herself together and follow Keith and Krolia back to the Altean Pod again.  
It had been a quiet flight then, no one really knowing what to say at first. Then, Keith broke the silence by apologizing. That was what broke the dam of tears Romelle had kept at bay. She cried for a long time, letting out everything she had felt since Bandor's death. The strong, calming presence beside her stayed silent during it all.

Romelle still wasn't sure of what Keith had apologized for. He clearly wasn't at fault for anything that had happened, yet he had sounded so sorrowful while saying those words. He had tried to comfort her the best he could and he had been so awful at it, the guy was just so awkward! It makes Romelle laugh a little. To think that the person she had been so wary of turned out to be so sweet and kind.

No wonder she missed him.

Romelle lets out a sigh. She knows she can just ask to switch her traveling comrades and then join Keith instead. It's not like she thinks anyone would tell her no, but they might ask why and Romelle isn't so sure if it would be rude to say that she feels better off with one over the other. Besides, Keith really seems to enjoy spending some alone time with his mom and Shiro. That's an intimate moment Romelle isn't so sure she wants to intrude on.  
Her silence must have unnerved Lance who looks back at her.

”Something wrong? You've been switching from giggling to sighing a lot these past few tics.”

Romelle forces a laugh and waves him off. ”No, no! It's nothing! I was just thinking about how the Lions chooses their own pilot, you know. And I remember Allura mentioned something about how the Red Lion is fast, agile and fierce.”

Romelle then looks at Lance with what she hopes is a deadpan expression.

”So how come he chose such a party pooper?”

Lance turns half his body toward her. ”I am not a party pooper!”

”You wouldn't even let me activate the jaw-blade! You are absolutely pooping on my party!”

 

…

Romelle still mentally hits herself for not joining Keith in Black when they separated from Krolia.

...

 

When they are on Earth there's a lot of things to focus on and Romelle tries to keep up with the others, but in the end she just isn't as educated in this kind of technology nor does she have much intel of the war. Sadly, all she can do is sit silent while all the others discuss tactics with each other. She tries to be helpful by standing by and get things that are needed whenever Hunk and Pidge are working on something, but she can't help but feel useless when she can't even keep up with what the two of them are saying. Romelle hates it. She hates feeling so helpless like this, like she can't bring anything to the team. It's just like when she still lived in the colony. The days just passing with nothing for her to do. No one to truly talk to. By the stars, she can't even pilot a ship or vehicle! How can she be useful here?

Rubbing her head in frustration, Romelle stares down at the pages of an old journal she's found, trying to wrap her mind around the information she's written down from every meeting so far. There are so many words she don't understand.  
Clenching her hands into fists, she can feel the tears start to form in her eyes, but before they can fall the door sudenly opens and Romelle's gaze snaps up at Allura who stands there.

”Romelle, it's time- Hey, what's wrong?”

Allura's voice is gentle as her expression turns from determined to worried as soon as she sees the blonde girl. Romelle closes her journal and discretly rubs at her eyes.

”It's fine. I'm fine.” she says. ”What is it time for?”

Allura still looks uncertain, but doesn't ask again, to Romelle's relief.

”Shiro called for a meeting. We're supposed to meet him now.”

Romelle stands up and brushes back a few strands of hair that has fallen out of her bun from her constantly brushing her hands through her hair when she didn't get anywhere with the information.

She gives Allura a kind smile as she meets her at the door.

”Okay, I understand. Lead the way, Princess.”

 

…

 

Her footsteps are echoing in the hallway as she hurries toward the hangar. She feels her heart get caught in her throat and her breathing comes out all the more desperate as she is forcing her body to the limit just to get there a little faster.  
It is happening. They are going out to fight Sendak. They are leaving to try and get the Lions to come to them. This is actually happening.

'I must see him!'

Romelle can't even tell if she is thinking it or yelling it. She just knows that that is her goal and if she is too late then she don't know what to do.  
This might be the last- No! This mustn't be the last time! She can't handle that!

Her legs scream at her as she stumbles through the door and into the hangar, gasping for air as she looks around for dark hair and a red armor.  
Spotting him across the room, ready to climb into the jet, pushes her to start running once more. She must do it. She must get a chance to talk to him!

”Keith!” 

Her voice doesn't travel that far. She must be out of breath. No. He will leave! She needs more time!

Feeling her heart thumping in her chest until it hurts, Romelle drags as much air into her lungs as she can.  
”KEITH!!”

Startled, Keith spins around, locking eyes with Romelle who is rushing over, skidding to a halt just before she can collide with him.  
Her hair is in disarray and she has to bend over and take several deep breaths before she can even begin to speak.

”I just... I gotta...”

Her throat feels so raw.

Keith stares at her with worried eyes, lifting a hand as though he wants to reach out, but unsure if he should.

”Romelle, is everything alright? Has something happened? What is wrong?”

There's the kind voice she adores so much. Romelle feels truly thankful she got here in time to hear it before he left.  
Standing up, she looks at him, trying to form the right words.

”Nothing's..wrong. I just.. I.. I wanted to tell you, good luck on the mission.”

She wants to hit herself.

Keith smiles and relaxes a bit.

”Thank you, Romelle.”

”I- uh..!” Come on! ”I also wanted to say..”

You changed my life. You are so much more than you think of yourself. Thank you. You're a good friend. I like you. I feel weird when I am with you. I wish we had more time. I wish you didn't have to do this. I want to spend time with you. I hope you all will be okay. I am scared. I don't want to be lonely. Please don't die. I want to stay with all of you. You are so kind. I am really terrified. Is it too soon to call this ”Love”?

She feels a big rock in her stomach. It hurts. There is no time for hesitating like this, not with a war outside. Nor is it actually the time for any of her feelings building up. Really, she feels kind of foolish for acting so flustered about this while everyone else is preparing to go out and fight for their lives. A fight they might not-

Biting her lip, Romelle looks at Keith. He looks confused and uncertain. She only has one thing to say, really.

”You will come back, right?”

She needs more time than this to talk about her feelings.

”Please, make sure to come back.”

Keith stares at her in confusion at first, but then his eyes turns serious.

”I will do my best.”

That is all Romelle can ask for.

 

…

 

Watching the Lions fall to the earth has Romelle's heart crashing together with them.

 

...

 

It's taking such a long time for Keith to wake up. While the others are up and moving, he is just lying motionless on the hospital bed. His body that always seemed so strong, now looks so fragile, it makes Romelle scared to visit him again.  
One look had her crying the first time. The second time, she couldn't stop moving around nervously during her whole stay.  
The safety she felt whenever she was in Keith's presence is gone. Now, she just can't calm down and she don't know what to do.

What if he doesn't wake up?

Those are the thoughts running through her head again and again. No matter how the others try and comfort her, she just can't stop herself. She can't help but fear that this is it. That all that's left of Keith is his comatose body and that that is all she is ever gonna meet if she steps into that room again. She feels so ashamed, but she can't bring herself to look at him. She won't be able to a third time.

Lost in her thoughts, she can't hear it when Krolia enters her room. It isn't until she feels that familiar hand on her shoulder that Romelle is looking up.

The face that meet hers is smiling.

 

…

 

As a lot of humans say, ”Third time is the charm”.

Romelle finds herself standing outside the very same room she has feared entering the last few months. Behind it, she isn't sure what awaits. Krolia has reassured her, she knows it is okay, and yet her heart is beating rapidly as though it will burst if Keith is sleeping when she walks in.

Taking a deep breath, Romelle lifts her hand to knock, then she drops it and turns around, ready to sprint down the hall and out. She stops herself though and stomps her foot on the floor a few times before turning to the door once more.  
Fixing her hair and patting down her clothes a bit, Romelle lifts her hand and hurries to beat it against the wood. A few nurses gives her weird looks, but Romelle is already halfway into the room before they can ask her anything.

Keith sits on the bed, awake and looking out the window. A small breese floats in and ruffles his hair a bit. Romelle can't stop looking at him. She never realized a person could be so pretty, yet here he is, right in front of her.  
Keith then turns his gaze toward her and for a moment all is okay. He is okay. He is alive and he is awake now.

Smiling kind of sheepishly, Keith pats the bed in an invite for her to sit down which she gladly accepts. Sitting so close, eyes never leaving each other, has Romelle's heart swell in something she can't quite describe. It's a warm feeling for sure, one she don't want to lose.  
After several moments of silence Keith opens his mouth to say something, but whatever it is gets caught between their lips when Romelle leans forward and presses them together.

It is quick and surprising for both of them. Romelle really didn't plan on doing that and she backs away embarrassed while avoiding eye contact. She feels her face go red and she tugs a little on her hair while waiting for a reaction. Glancing up a bit, she sees Keith stare at her with his mouth open in shock. Romelle just wants to drop through the floor or something. This really wasn't her intentions.

After a while though, she can hear a short, breathless laugh and she tenses up while looking at leader of Voltron. The leader who has very red ears and is scratching his cheek nervously.

”Well, that's- that's a nice wake-up greeting.” he states and tries to cover up his laughter, but fails. Romelle can't help but start giggling as well and soon the hospital room feels much brighter, filled with their scratching voices. One from not having spoken in so long and the other from crying too much, yet together they sound beautiful.

After the laughter has died down, they're back to looking at each other and Keith tries again.

”I'm back.” he says.

Romelle feels her eyes tear up and she laughs again, wiping them. She then smiles at Keith and leans forward once more.

”Welcome back, Keith.”


End file.
